


Kan Kan Mikan!!!

by fuRinjuru (Greatfinn)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dumb shit, guurinpa in 2019, mikans, pocky game but with mikans, that's a lotta mikans, this fic pretends to be Smart for a few paragraphs please ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/fuRinjuru
Summary: Yoshiko hates mikans, but she loves her girlfriends. This is what happens when you put them together





	Kan Kan Mikan!!!

"Dia, say aaah~!"

 

"A-aah!"

 

Yoshiko glares as Chika hand-feeds Dia a piece of mikan. At whom exactly the glare is directed, she isn't quite sure herself, but a small pang of jealousy spreads throughout her head as the two continue to be affectionate towards each other.

It's not that she feels left out or anything; she's here because all three of them are _‘dating’_ , after all. Right now, she's even laying down on Chika's lap, using it as a comfy pillow. So, there's no good reason for her to feel jealous. If she asked them to, she's confident they'd be willing to share with her.

 

No, the problem isn't that they're hand-feeding each other. Rather, it's _what_ they're feeding each other; mikans.

 

Yoshiko despises mikans. She remembers trying to eat one in kindergarten and immediately spitting it out in disgust, then, she must watch all the other kids around her, all loving the small segments they are eating.

 

Dia and Chika, however, are on a different level. The Kurosawa's influence isn't limited to fishing, but also other sources of income, including mikan orchards. It's only logical that Dia would enjoy the fruits as well.

 

Chika, on the other hand, could probably live in one of the aforementioned orchards. And that's only if it can provide enough mikan to satisfy Chika’s ravenous hunger.

 

Maybe her glare isn't meant for either of her girlfriends, but rather the mikan itself. Her feelings of jealousy towards the fruit doubles to the point that she almost wants to throw it out of the window so Chika and Dia will pay attention to her instead.

 

After a few moments, she realizes how irrational it is to feel jealous towards a fruit of all things. Sure, maybe it's because Chika keeps saying that she loves mikans, and she wishes Chika would say the same thing about her more often, and-

 

 _You really are going crazy, you idiot!_ She smacks her own face, something the other two notice immediately.

 

"Is something the matter, Yoshiko?" Chika asks innocently, lowering her gaze while sucking the mikan juice off her fingers. "Do you want one?"

 

"This year's harvest is quite high-quality if I do say so myself," Dia adds. "Don't be shy; there's more where that came from."

 

The fallen angel grimaces, shaking her head at their offer. "T-that won’t be necessary, my little demons. I’m not really fond of mikans."

 

For a few moments after her answer, silence fills the room. Chika looks comically shocked, while Dia is deep in thought, as if even a person of her caliber is unable to comprehend the idea of someone not liking mikans.

 

Nearly an entire minute has passed before everything clicks in Chika's head. "What do you mean you don't like mikans?!” Chika asks, nearly shouting. “They're mikans!"

 

Yoshiko gives her a flat stare in return. "That's exactly what I mean. I don't like mikans." She replies calmly.

 

"Why?!"

 

"Because...they're mikans?"

 

"That's crazy!" Chika exclaims, her loud voice starting to cause Yoshiko’s ears to ring.

 

"Now now, Chika." Dia tries to calm the other girl down. "Let's not be so quick to judge. We don't know what Yoshiko has been through."

 

Yoshiko lets out a sigh of relief. She's never been more grateful for Dia's clear head.

 

"Let’s just...dissect this slowly.” Dia starts, smiling sweetly at Yoshiko. “So, why don't you like mikans?"

 

"I just don't like mikans."

 

"What do you mean you don't like mikans?!" The flat stare returns to Yoshiko's face as Dia begins her tirade. "They're mikans! Full of vitamins! Shizuoka's local produce! Every person here likes mikans!"

 

"Not me."

 

Before Dia can say anything to that, Chika chips in with a comment of her own, "Yoshiko's not a person though; she's a fallen angel." Chika's statement gets a small chuckle out of Dia and a blush out of Yoshiko. Chika brings her attention back to Yoshiko. "So, you've never liked mikans?"

 

Yoshiko shakes her head.

 

"Not even once?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Maybe the ones you ate before were bad." Chika reasons, looking a little bit hopeful as she gets ready to offer the fruit in her hand.

 

"Trust me, that's definitely not it."

 

"Aww." Chika pouts. "Alright then." Not knowing what else to say, Chika and Dia continue feeding each other mikan slices while Yoshiko stares blankly at them, but now she can't help but notice the occasional looks they throw her way.

 

Eventually, Yoshiko gives in to their pleading looks, nudging Chika slightly to draw her girlfriend's attention. She points at the peeled mikan in her hand, and then at her mouth. Chika smiles brightly as she catches on to Yoshiko's request.

 

“It's sweet, right?” Yoshiko asks, just to make sure. Her biggest gripe with them is their overpowering sourness, even though she can eat strawberries just fine. Chika nods excitedly.

 

"Just try it once. You won't regret it, I promise!" Chika insists, sounding like a creepy person in a back alley rather than a high school student. But maybe that's proof that she's addicted to these damn things.

 

Chika takes a piece of the orange fruit and puts it into Yoshiko's mouth. She and Dia watch Yoshiko's reaction as she begins to chew.

 

Immediately, her taste buds are overwhelmed by an eye-watering sourness. She couldn't taste the sweetness Chika had mentioned.

 

Noticing the way Yoshiko's face had puckered up, Dia takes a handkerchief and a glass of water and offers it to her. After spitting out the mikan onto the fabric, Yoshiko mutters a small thanks upon taking the water, chugging it down to help cleanse her tongue.

 

“No good?” Chika asks, pouting. Yoshiko shakes her head, putting down the empty glass of water.

 

“It's way too sour,” Yoshiko mutters. Chika looks crestfallen, but on the other hand, Dia seems to be deep in thought, with her finger pressed against her chin and her brow furrowing in concentration.

 

“Maybe we should juice it?” Dia asks. “That way we can add sugar, so the sourness won't be too overwhelming.”

 

That…is a smart idea. Hearing no complaints, Dia takes some mikans in her hand before turning around and heading to the kitchen, leaving Yoshiko and Chika alone in the room.

 

After a few seconds, Chika turns towards Yoshiko. “You do know that you don't _have_ to eat mikans if you don't like them, right?” She isn’t a genius by any means, but not eating something you dislike seems like the logical thing to do.

 

“Obviously.” Yoshiko nods. “But...I want to at least try to like mikans, especially since you two like it so much.”

 

“You’re saying that as if not liking mikans is a deal breaker or something.” Chika shakes her head, giggling and causing Yoshiko to avert her gaze from the other girl. “Everyone has something they don’t like. I don’t like coffee, and Dia doesn’t like Salisbury steak.”

 

“That’s not just it,” Yoshiko mumbles, scratching her cheek before stopping, realizing she’s accidentally picked up Dia’s habit. Setting her hand down on the floor, she continues, “It’s just more convenient for us if I like mikans too, right? If we’re all sharing food together, you two don’t have to think too much about choosing stuff I’ll like.”

 

“That’s compromising,” Chika states in a factual tone. “That’s normal in a relationship.”

 

“Well, true,” Yoshiko says, “I just...don’t think you should have to compromise for my sake.”

 

“Nuh uh. Non-negotiable.” Chika’s insistence is almost charming in its own way, contrasting the serious look she’s giving her. “You’re an important part of this family; it wouldn’t be ‘us’ if it was just me and Dia. So, no matter how you look at it, it’s our job to compromise and make sure you’re comfortable.”

 

“Have it your way, then,” Yoshiko can’t help but let a small laugh escape her lips. Even something mundane like this could be enjoyable when she’s doing it with these two.

 

Sensing a lull in the conversation, Chika takes a fresh mikan and starts peeling it, discarding the waste with the rest. “Well, I’m glad you want to try out new stuff! Like Dia said, mikans are really, _really_ good! You become a different person the moment you start liking mikans.”

 

“That has to be a lie.” Yoshiko scoffs, deciding to humor her. Chika puffs out her cheeks, pouting at Yoshiko as she puts a piece of mikan into her mouth.

 

“I’m being serious here!” She shouts. “Just look at Dia. Before she liked mikans she was stuck up and super strict all the time, but now that she likes them, she’s a lot more easy-going.”

 

“That has _nothing_ to do with mikans.” Yoshiko sighs, exasperated. “Correlation doesn’t equal causation. Both of those things happened because she started dating you.”

 

“Dating _us_.” Chika corrects her. “My point still stands, though.”

 

 _No, it doesn’t_. But Yoshiko didn’t feel like ruining Chika’s parade, so she shuts up as Chika starts to devour the fruit. In the middle of chewing the piece in her mouth, Yoshiko spots Chika’s eyes widening and twinkling as she gets a new idea. With how her ideas usually range from genius (her decision to form Aqours) to completely idiotic (that time she thought squeezing mikan on anything would make it taste better), Yoshiko was almost eager to see what this one would be.

 

“Hey, since Dia’s making the juice, I got another idea for how to get you to like mikans.” Yoshiko doesn’t say anything, simply staring at Chika while waiting for her to elaborate further. “You like kissing us, right?”

 

Yoshiko’s cheeks turn bright red at Chika’s bold accusation, mumbling something about draining their energy in order to make her more powerful, but she nods nonetheless.

 

“In that case, why don’t you try kissing us _while_ eating mikans? Maybe you’ll like it!”

 

Yoshiko is, quite honestly, speechless at Chika’s proposition **.** This has got to be one of the dumbest ideas Chika’s ever thought of. Yet, it did have some merit.

 

“Okay,” Yoshiko says, watching as Chika takes another piece of mikan, and gently bites down on one end, leaving half of it hanging out of her mouth. Gulping nervously, Yoshiko moves her face closer to Chika. Looking at her, she sees that Chika is staring right at her, silently encouraging her. She almost wishes that Chika would try to play it off as a joke, because the fact that she’s being serious is making it all the more embarrassing.

 

Her entire body is quivering. She opens her mouth, and lightly bites down on the other end of the fruit, her lips barely touching Chika’s. Then, she tries to pull away, much to Chika’s dissatisfaction. Realizing she’ll have to do it herself, Chika puts her arms on Yoshiko’s shoulders, keeping the younger girl in place as she makes her move, enveloping the girl’s lips with her own. The slice of mikan slips into Yoshiko’s mouth, but that’s the least of her worries as she tastes Chika’s strawberry lipstick, making the light aftertaste of mikan much more bearable. She’s not sure for how long she remains frozen in place, her brain having short-circuited from the sensation of Chika’s soft lips against her chapped ones.

 

“I leave you two for a few minutes, and this is what I come back to?”

 

Dia’s disapproving tone is what finally breaks her out of her stupor ~~,~~ and breaks the kiss. Swallowing the mikan without processing the taste, she watches as Dia approaches with three glasses of mikan juice balanced on a tray.

 

“I was trying to be considerate by making juice for us, but then you two have some fun without me?” Dia asks while setting the glasses down on the table, although her tone sounds playful. “Unbelievable.” Reaching towards the fruit in Chika’s hands, she snatches it away, ignoring Chika’s distressed cry. “Pucker up.” Dia orders, before taking a piece and putting half of it in her mouth, just like what Chika did.

 

“Wait, hold on a sec,” Yoshiko was struggling to hide her embarrassment, especially when her normally strict-and-prudish girlfriend was asking something so... _shameless!_

 

Continuing the streak of un-Dia-like actions, Dia frowns at Yoshiko’s refusal. Swallowing the fruit, she asks, “Is there a problem with doing it with me?” She sounds legitimately hurt, although she would never voice it out loud.

 

“No! Of course not! It’s just...kind of embarrassing when you ask me straight out like that.”

 

“O-oh, I see.” Dia, apparently having realized what she just asked to do, becomes just as embarrassed as Yoshiko. If she let it affect her determination, she didn’t show it, however, instead motioning towards the fruit again. “Do you want to try again? It’s fine if you don’t.”

 

“I wanna do it.” Nodding, Dia takes another piece of the fruit, putting it between her lips again before moving closer to Yoshiko as she does the same.

 

Unlike Chika, Dia’s kiss was much more mikan-y, but her quickening heart rate still gives her something to think about instead of the gross flavor filling her mouth.

 

Just as quick as it started, Dia breaks off the kiss after a few moments. Her face is completely red, and Yoshiko’s sure her face isn’t any better. Still, she must ask, “W-why are you getting embarrassed when you’re the one who asked for it?!”

 

“...nothing,” Dia mutters. “I like kissing you, you taste like strawberries.”

 

“Thank...you?” Yoshiko sees Chika reaching for another mikan, unpeeling it with unprecedented quickness.

 

“Since that worked, let’s keep doing it.” Chika smiles, already putting the next mikan piece in her mouth. “We’re not gonna stop until you like mikans, Yoshiko-chan!”

 

Yoshiko gulps nervously as Chika slowly moves closer to her. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> *crashes through wall*
> 
> I'm back after months of posting a grand total of nothing and I'm already back on my usual bs! Welcome back me!


End file.
